


Kiss Me Just Once

by dierdele



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: <3, M/M, and it's written for chelsea, this was a prompt okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele
Summary: "Eric feels his jaw tighten because Dele is really winding him up now. The erection in his boxers is growing and he honestly doesn’t know what is happening right now. Why is Dele is doing this, teasing him with a stupid joke about kissing? This really is a new low for him."Prompt fill!





	Kiss Me Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge? A deledier one shot with the dialogue “Bro please can you kiss me just once, bro I swear I just need one little kiss, bro that’s it I swear it’s just between bros, bro c’mon man just a little smooch, all I need is a second of lip contact, just one kiss bro, pleeeease man I need my fix, just one kiss i’l-”
> 
> Thanks, Chelsea. ♥

Whatever film this is, Eric absolutely hates it. 

He’s sitting at one end of his couch with Dele sprawled out at the other end, his feet kicked up into Eric’s lap and crossed at the ankles. They’re in Eric’s cinema room, watching some terrible ‘lad comedy’ film that Dele picked on Netflix, and there’s popcorn scattered all over the place because Dele keeps insisting on throwing it into the air and catching it in his mouth. It’s really not that impressive, especially when he’s missing at least 60% of his shots. But regardless of the mess, Eric still curls his mouth up into a smile every time Dele looks over at him all proud because he caught one.

“I think we need to put something else on,” Eric mutters when the movie continues to grate on him even though they’re only half an hour in. He really doesn’t get this humour - the self-deprecating, aggressive  _ bro  _ humour that Dele seems to be finding hilarious. 

“What you talking about?” Dele asks incredulously, pulling a face at Eric. “This is funny!” 

“It’s childish,” Eric sighs. 

“You’re just grumpy.” 

“No, I’m just sick of hearing the word ‘bro’ every few seconds,” Eric huffs. He grabs hold of Dele’s foot and adjusts it so that it’s no longer crushing his balls. 

“You’re  _ my _ bro.” Dele grins across at him, bearing his pearly white teeth. 

Eric hums in response and turns back to the TV, wondering how much longer he can really put up with this terrible movie. 

“Bro,” Dele says. 

Eric ignores him. He knows better than to let Dele wind him up like this. 

“ _ Bro. _ ” 

“I’m not talking to you, Dele.”

Dele gently digs the heel of his foot into the side of Eric’s inner thigh. “Talk to me, bro.” 

Eric shuffles a little in his seat. It does something weird to him whenever Dele digs into his thigh like that. 

“Love you, bro,” Dele continues, enjoying yet another opportunity to tease Eric. He pushes his heel into Eric’s inner thigh again and turns it slightly, finding the right pressure point almost instantly. 

“Stop it,” Eric warns, finally daring to glance sideways at Dele. 

Dele grins wolfishly at him and sits up, pulling his feet away from Eric’s lap as he crawls up onto his knees instead and shuffles over to him. “Hi, bro!” He says brightly. 

Eric shoves him in the chest half-heartedly and tries to at least act like he’s annoyed. 

“Why you mad, bro?” 

“You’re so annoying, do you know that?” Eric asks, sighing in frustration. He tries to keep his eyes on the terrible movie but Dele keeps shuffling closer and closer until eventually he’s tucked himself into Eric’s side. He brings a hand to the back of Eric’s neck and begins to stroke the skin there absentmindedly. 

Eric  _ really _ doesn’t want to lean into the touch,  _ really  _ doesn’t want to give Dele the satisfaction of caving so quickly, but then Dele softly swipes the pad of his thumb beneath Eric’s ear, just under his jawline, and it takes all of Eric’s willpower not to respond to it. 

“What are you doing?” Eric asks moodily, but his voice comes out a little choked. 

“Don’t be mad, bro.” 

Eric kind of  _ is  _ mad. Dele is stroking the side of Eric’s neck with the back of his fingers and it’s annoyingly  _ nice.  _ Not in a weird way, just in a… well… in a ‘bro’ way. 

Dele trails his fingertips along Eric’s jaw, around his face, and then brings them to rest under his chin. Eric defiantly looks straight ahead, telling himself that this isn’t bothering him at all, that Dele’s hands all over his neck and face really isn’t doing anything and  _ definitely _ isn’t responsible for the semi-erection that seems to have come out of nowhere.

“Bro,” Dele says quietly to the side of Eric’s face. Eric ever so slightly shakes his head in Dele’s grasp and swallows thickly. “Bro please can you just kiss me once?” 

Eric’s heart is thundering in his chest but he keeps looking straight ahead.  _ He’s joking,  _ he tells himself. Of course he’s joking. When is Dele  _ not  _ joking? 

“Bro I swear I just need one little kiss.” Dele’s voice is almost sing-song now. His hand slowly drifts upwards until it cups the side of Eric’s face, gently holding his jaw. “Bro that’s it, I swear, it’s just for a second... just between bros.” 

Eric feels his jaw tighten because Dele is  _ really  _ winding him up now. The erection in his boxers is growing and he honestly doesn't know what is happening right now. Why is Dele is doing this, teasing him with a stupid joke about kissing? This really is a new low for him. 

“Come on man, just a little smooch? All I need is a second of lip contact...“ Dele continues. He brushes his thumb over Eric’s lower lip and Eric tries to keep his breathing as regular as possible.  _ This is ridiculous,  _ Eric tells himself,  _ just push him away!  _

But he can’t. He can’t find the courage to even turn his head nevermind actually lift his arms and push Dele back to his side of the couch.  

“Just one kiss bro, pleeeease Diet.”

Eric’s hand twitches in his lap and his breath catches in his throat. He can feel his heartbeat drumming in his ears. 

“I need my fix, just one kiss and I’l-”

With no warning whatsoever, Eric turns and presses his mouth against Dele’s, capturing him in a breathless, heated kiss that takes them  _ both  _ by surprise. 

He pulls back and a fierce blush creeps high and hot up his neck.  _ What the hell have I just done?  _

Dele blinks and opens his mouth to say something but nothing materialises. His eyes are searching Eric’s face, waiting for some kind of explanation or apology or just… something,  _ anything,  _ but Eric can give him absolutely nothing. He’s just as dumbstruck by what just happened. 

“I-” Eric begins, but his words are swallowed up when Dele closes the gap between them and covers Eric’s mouth with his own, and this time they’re  _ actually kissing.  _ Eric is trying to process the fact that he’s  _ actually kissing  _ Dele, but he can’t, because Dele’s tongue is licking his lower lip and his hand has found its way back to the side of Eric’s neck and Eric suddenly feels very, very drunk.

Dele climbs into Eric’s lap and straddles his waist, leaning down and licking into Eric’s mouth with a passion and desperation that neither of them are willing to address right now. It’s hot, messy, and Eric’s hands are balled up in the back of Dele’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

_ You’re kissing Dele,  _ Eric tells himself. It’s the only thought that runs through his brain over and over, screaming at him until it’s all he can hear.  _ You’re kissing Dele. You’re kissing Dele. You’re kissing Dele. _

_ And Dele is kissing you back.  _

Eric realises that somewhere in the background of this new revelation, there’s a terrible movie playing that started all of this. As he becomes vaguely aware of his surroundings again, he begins to peel himself from Dele’s mouth, leaning back in only once, twice,  _ three times _ for quick, desperate kisses.

“Huh,” Dele says quietly when Eric pulls away from him and looks up at him curiously. “...I seem to be on top of you.” 

“Yes,” Eric confirms, his mouth twisting into a nervous smile. His voice is hoarse and dry and he has to swallow before he can talk again. “Yes, you are.” 

Dele nods and Eric can see that he’s blushing. “Is that… are we… is this...” 

“I think so?” Eric says. He doesn’t know much of anything right now, but he’s pretty sure that whatever just happened at least meets in the minimum requirements to be considered ‘okay’.   

“Cool,” Dele says, ducking his head. He chews on his bottom lip and lets his gaze fall back down to Eric’s mouth. There’s a flash in his eyes that Eric immediately picks up on, and he grabs the front of Dele’s shirt in anticipation. “You’re a good kisser, br-”

Eric drags Dele to his mouth before he can utter one more syllable.     
  



End file.
